At construction projects and particularly during domestic remodeling projects, it is always desirable to seal off an unobstructed opening such as a doorway or archway between one room and another of a home to prevent dust from flowing from the construction zone into the rooms beyond that area or to block out air flow from the one area to another area while work is progressing. Usually a curtain is draped over the opening and various means are used to hold the draped curtain in place. Nails or tacks are commonly used or sometimes adhesive strips are attached to the curtain and wall to hold the curtain in place. The nails of course leave holes in the wall or molding surrounding the opening that must subsequently be repaired while when the adhesive tape is being removed after the project is finished, the adhesive strip often pulls paint or wall paper off of the wall or door jamb to which the tape adheres requiring the repapering of or repainting of the affected area.